


Rain

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Castiel and Dean take a walk. When it starts raining, Castiels gets overwhelmed with sensory overload, since he is not yet used to his human senses. The question is, if raindrops can affect him this much, what will a real touch do to him?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Part eighteen of the OTP Alphabet Challenge
> 
> My first time posting explicit smut, so I hope you like it...^^

The second time Castiel felt rain as a human was on a walk outside the bunker with Dean and it overwhelmed him. As an angel, rain felt distant and clinical, he could count the molecules on his skin and could choose to stay dry if he wanted. When he was stuck outside in the downpour before he met the Winchesters again, all he could feel was the cold and the wetness soaking his clothes, desperation, hunger and loneliness gnawing at his bones. But this was different. Dean cursed, of course, and tried to cover himself before he got wet, but Castiel raised his face to the drops and closed his eyes as they hit his skin in tender caresses, like kisses fluttering over his nose and cheeks and fingers stroking down his hair. "What is it, Cas? You´re getting soaked out here, come on, we should head back." Cas blinked and looked at Dean, gasping at the sight of the raindrops on his eyelashes, darkening his hair and making his skin gleam. "The rain… it feels… good. Like, like little touches. Comforting somehow. I don´t know, it´s different and I … enjoy it very much." He turned his palms and face to the sky again and blushed, Dean wouldn´t understand, he´d make fun of him. "Like little touches, huh?" Castiel flinched in surprise as he felt Deans fingertips on his palms. He looked up at his friend and swallowed as he met Dean´s green eyes, unsecure and guarded, but his hand still rested against Castiel´s. The former angel looked down and linked their fingers together, gasping at the warmth spreading up his arm. He swayed on his feet, Dean took a step closer and slung a hand around his waist to steady him. Their eyes met and for one breathless second everything froze. But the rain can´t stop falling and so couldn´t they. 

Castiel thought the raindrops on his cheeks had been a strong sensory experience, but Dean´s hands set his skin on fire, burning their way through blood and bones right into his soul. He gasped for air, knees trembling, and the fire found it´s way into his belly. He looked up into the green depths, now halfway swallowed by blown black pupils, and pulled Dean down.  
The kiss was like drowning and the first breath of fresh air after being underwater for too long at the same time. Castiel was dimly aware of Dean´s hands roaming over his back and burying themselves into his hair, he could feel the rain trickle down his neck and into his collar, but first of all, he could feel Dean, his moans vibrating into Castiel´s mouth, his warm body pressed against his, the strong hands and soft tongue and teeth nipping on his lips, he could smell his soap as Deans mouth roamed his throat and he buried his nose in Deans hair. 

"Should we go back? We could, now, but I don´t know… I don´t want to stop. And Sam is in there. But it´s dry and… do you want me as much as I do you?" It took Castiel a few seconds to gather his thoughts enough to understand Dean´s words and a few more to think of an answer: "No, I want to stay here. I don´t want to end it. And I do want you." He heard Dean suck in a breath, eyes wide, as if Castiels want and adoration wasn´t obvious. Then his mouth returned to Castiel´s as he pushed his jacket down his shoulders. More skin contact. More raindrops like celestial kisses and Dean´s lips catching them on his throat and chest and Castiel´s knees gave out and they ended up on a pile of their own soaked clothing on the ground.   
"You okay? Cold?" Castiel shook his head, the shudder had nothing to do with the temperature, but with Dean´s voice, deep and rough and adding fuel to the fire in his veins. He let his hands roam over Dean´s back, slick and smooth and warm and without thinking, Castiel flipped them, so he kneeled over Dean and began chasing the raindrops on his bare chest. If he thought that Dean speaking did something to him, there were no words left to express what the deep moan he heard when his tongue lapped over Dean´s nipple did to him. Castiel had to rest his head on the heaving chest of the other man and Dean took this opportunity and turned them back around so he could taste every inch of bare skin and the former angel felt like his whole being shrunk and concentrated on the spot where Dean´s tongue touched him. 

"Is this okay?" Castiel opened his eyes and blinked several times before his focus returned. For a few seconds he couldn´t process anything else than the hot look Dean gave him, the blush covering him down to his chest, his tousled hair and swollen lips. Then he looked down to his hands on Cas´s fly and his heart skipped a beat as a new wave of arousal hit him. Wordlessly, he nodded, eyes wide and uncertain. "I won´t do anything you don´t want me to, just say the word and I´ll stop." "I don´t want you to stop." Castiels voice was barely a whisper, but Dean heard him anyways and flashed him a grin. "Believe me, I don´t want to, either, but I want you to feel good and… and safe. I won´t hurt you." Castiel´s throat felt thick as he pulled Dean´s forhead against his. "I know you won´t. I trust you, I always have." The hunter swallowed and buried his hand in Castiels hair before he let go and pulled Cas´s pants down carefully. 

The rain kept pouring down, but to the former angel, it felt like it evaporated the second it touched his burning skin. He felt his body vibrate with the hard staccato of his heartbeat and didn´t dare to look down, so the first swipe of Dean´s searing hot tongue against his throbbing cock made his back arch and a groan ripped itself from his throat. Before Dean could ask, he moaned "don´t stop" and Dean was too wound up himself to even chuckle before he swallowed Castiels cock down all the way to the base.  
The former angel screamed. He often had asked himself why humans were so obsessed with this kind of pleasure, but never in all the millenia of his existance would he have expected an act as simple as that to feel so amazing. It shattered his world, ripped his body apart and mended his reality in a new and shining shape. He found his hands clutching at Dean´s hair, his hips pushing up into the hunters mouth and he wanted to apologize, but Dean pulled off with a wet sound and circled the head of his cock a few times with his tonge before he swallowed it again and Cas´s vocabulary left him completely, moans, whimpers and groans his only expression how fantastic he felt. The burning inferno in his lower stomach swirled and boiled and his breath came in short busts, a tidal wave approaching and threatening to swallow him whole and he didn´t care, didn´t care that his moans turned to sobs and his fingers left bruises on Dean´s shoulders and he went higher and the wave came closer and he arched his back and clawed at the grass surrounding them and then Dean stopped.   
Castiel tried to catch his breath. Dean crawled up and lay down besides him, his warm body covering half of Castiel´s, his fingers caressing the former angels´ heaving chest. "You okay?" Cas nodded. "Why did you stop?" He blushed fiercly, when did he get so demanding? "Forget it, of course you don´t have to do anything you don´t want." The hunter chuckled. "If you want, I can go on. Hell, I´d love that! But if you´re up to it, I´d rather… I mean, I´d like to… if that´s okay", Dean stopped, his hand curling on Cas´s chest, and averted his burning face. Castiel took his hand and intwined his fingers with Dean´s. "What is it? Do you… you can show me, if that´s okay? I trust you." Dean shook his head, his eyes full of tenderness when they returned to Castiels face. "You´re awesome, you know that?" He kissed the former angel again and the taste of his own precome on Deans tongue ignited the fire in Cas´s bones all over. "Please, show me!" 

Dean nodded, bit his lip and crawled back down. He parted Castiels knees and kneeled between them, the fingers of one hand wet with spit. "Relax. Just relax and tell me if it´s too much." He sucked Cas´s cock into his mouth again, lapped up the drops of precome and hollowed his cheeks until Castiel nearly forgot that there was more to come. Then he felt Dean´s fingers at his hole, but the wet heat around his member didn´t leave room for worries, he just gasped and waited. Dean circled his hole with slick fingers, slowly adding pressure until one finger slipped inside. Castiel frowned, it was a strange feeling, not painfull, but he didn´t understand it, either. He opened his mouth to ask, but Dean swallowed his cock down his throat and pushed in again and reality shattered around Castiel as sensations flooded his brain. He panted and moaned as Dean fingered him open, genty and slowly at first, then a little more insistant. The former angel was squirming under him, Castiel didn´t seem to have his body´s reactions under control, his muscles trembled, hands pulling at the grass around him, his voice let sounds slip out into the open he didn´t even know were possible, but all of that paled in comparison to the realization that Dean was literally inside him. When he added a second finger and went deeper, Castiel got rigid before he screamed and fussed, trying to pull the fingers back in to touch that amazing spot again and Dean did, and he did it again and again and all memory of any kind of discomfort was washed away and the wave was back and it grew bigger and came closer and Castiel spread his arms and wanted to drown himself in it, because if that was dying, he envied all mortal beings.   
But then Dean pulled out and Castiels eyes flew open, wet and huge and he felt half crazy of being denied that final push a second time, but Dean didn´t left him waiting, he lined his cock up at Castiels entrance and only stopped for a kiss that felt almost more intimate than his fingers entering the former angel, and then he began pushing in and Castiel dug his fingernails into his back and heard Dean growl as he slid in, pulled back and slid in a little bit further. Castiel tasted the salty sweat on Deans skin, he heard his ragged breathing, felt his slick skin and his hot, hard cock inside of him, he smelled the familiar combination of leather and gun oil and Deans personal smell, he looked into those viridian eyes and there was nothing in existance that wasn´t Dean, inside and out, he lost himself in it and Deans movements and when the wave came crashing down for good, he clung to Dean for dear life, shuddering and wailing and the pleasure flooded his body and mind and soul and still, all of it was Dean.

When Castiel opened his eyes again, he found Dean watching him with tender care, covering his body with his own warmth and caressing his face with shivering fingers. He smiled down at the former angel and then he looked up to the sky. "It´s not raining anymore." A ray of sunshine broke through the clouds and turned the raindrops into treasures.


End file.
